This relates to a passthrough firestop and to a firestop element for a passthrough firestop.
When a fire breaks out in a building, it is highly desirable to contain the fire as much as possible. While a floor plate in a building may be fabricated of a fireproof material, such as concrete, passthroughs are needed to allow electrical wire and plumbing pipes to extend between floors. Unfortunately, these passthroughs provide openings that present an opportunity for a fire to spread between floors.